The Beauty
by Lady Roselyn Riddle
Summary: A bitter and cruel beast.A lovely and kind flowered beauty.An offer to save a soul will forever change them in ways that will scare them and bring them to an edge that could truly hurt both of them.When that night in Godric's Hallow goes differently, Lily Potter must learn to survive and protect her son from the thing that she had bound them too.Lily POV #HarryAdopted #DarkStory
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Its been awhile since I have written anything. But this wouldn't leave me alone. I searched for a story like this, wanting to read something like this, but found none. I mean, why hasn't anyone thought of doing a sort of 'Beauty and the Beast' type story between Lord Voldemort and Lily? Now, this is AU and many characters may be OOC.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Lily could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing was ragged, and her limbs were shaking with both adrenalin and fear. She ran into the nursery and shut the door behind her. As she made her way to her precious son's crib, she noticed her wand laying on the changing table. She grabbed it gratefully and then knelt in front of her son's crib.

"You've been such a good boy," She whispered, somehow managing to keep her voice steady, "Mummy loves you and Daddy loves you. Everything will be okay, Harry, my son."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Lily heard the sound of a body falling to the floor and had to fight back tears. Her James, her lovely Prongs, was dead. She heard the stairs groaning in misery as the Dark Lord climbed to the second level of her home. Lily turned away from her son, after taking one last look at his green eyes that were a mirror of her own, and stood poised and ready to fight the dark lord if she needed to.

Suddenly the nursery door flew off of the hinges. Lord Voldemort stepped into the room dressed all in black not even looking to be as old as he was. His black hair was free of grey and was casually swept off of his face away from his red eyes. His face was clean and clear with prominent aristocratic features that only served to make him chillingly handsome.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lily Potter the smartest _mudblood_ to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts," The Dark Lord hissed.

"Please," Lily said, her voice unnaturally strong, "I am begging for mercy. Spare my son. If you must kill, then kill me instead. Just leave my son alone."

"Step aside, silly girl," Voldemort snapped.

"Please, not him. Anyone but him!"

"STEP ASIDE!" Voldemort raged.

As the Dark Lord raised his wand to point it at her, Lily had an idea. She had no idea where it came from, but if he wouldn't leave her baby than she would do what she could to save him. Now she truly understood the sacrifices a mother would make for her child.

"Wait…sir. What if…what if my son was raised to never fight _against_ you," Lily said quietly, still blocking Harry from view.

Lord Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "How could I be sure? I am sure Albus-to-many-names Dumbledore will train him against me."

"I would give you my word as a mother," Lily pleaded.

"Mothers lie and will choose comfort and riches over a child," Voldemort hissed.

Lily panicked and said the first thing that came to mind. It slipped from her lips before she could think and change her words, thus binding herself to a situation that could prove to be much less than ideal.

"Take me and my son. Claim him as yours, just let me continue to be in his life. If enforced right, a child's love for his_ father_ can ensure strong loyalty for many years to come," Lily said, stumbling over the word father as flashes of James' face came to her mind.

Voldemort lowered his wand and seemed to think. Suddenly he raised his wand and sent a stunner at Lily, knocking her unconscious. After her body hit the floor, the Dark Lord walked up to Harry's crib and stared at the child. As Harry looked at this man, he smiled a toothy baby grin and lifted his arms to the Dark Lord. He sneered, yet lifted the child effortlessly into his arms. He stepped over to the muggleborn's body and knelt next to her. He grabbed a hair from her and another from Harry. Using their hairs, he conjured golems of them and hit each of them with a wordless kill curse. Once he was done, he knelt next to Lily Potter again and placed a cold hand on her arm. With a pop, Thomas M. Riddle. Lily Potter, and Harry Potter disappeared from Godric's Hallow.

* * *

A/N: Well, that is the first chapter. Tell me what you think! And any ideas for what may happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"Enervate," hissed a cold voice.

Lily Potter woke with a gasp and sat up quick enough to feel dizzy from disorientation. She looked around and noticed that she was in a room, bare except for the bed she was laying on and a wardrobe. As she turned her head, she almost jumped when her eyes landed on a man whom would have been considered handsome if it weren't for his red eyes. He was tall, built, and had jet black hair that sat on his head neat and styled. His face was aristocratic and he carried an air of importance about him, if not cruelty and malice.

"Lily Potter," he hissed, his voice cold, "What to do with you."

"Where is my son?" Lily asked.

The Dark Lord, for she knew that was who was before her, smirked. "Safe and hidden."

"I want to see him. Please, just so that I know he is truly alright."

The dark lord narrowed his eyes. "I haven't killed him or tortured him if that's what worries you."

"What are you going to do with us?" Lily asked, trying another approach.

Voldemort sneered. "What I must. Tell me, Miss _Evans_, what would you do to ensure your son's safety?"

"Anything."

"Would you give up your _mudblood_ heritage? Your name? Your past?" He said, walking towards her, "Would you replace your son's blood with new blood to remove your own filthy blood from his veins?"

"Anything, Lord Voldemort," Lily said strongly.

"Good. Then I don't have to kill you. Not now at least."

Lily watched as the dark lord walked away. He reached the dresser and waved a hand, conjuring a small glass of what must have been whiskey. The dark lord downed it in one gulp, not even shuddering from the revolting feeling of his throat burning.

"You will do a ritual to cleanse your blood. I will not have a mudblood in my home or near my so-called heir. After your blood is _filtered_, you will blood adopt your son to replace the old blood with the new."

"What do you get out of me doing this? I understand the raising my son and having him…serve you. But why have me change his blood?" Lily asked carefully.

The Dark lord turned back towards her and smirked. "Why, my dear _Lillith_, you aren't the only one doing the blood adoption. A _father_ must contribute as well."

* * *

A/N: Short, but I felt it needed to end there. Let me know what you think! Just a hobby to occupy my time J


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's a long one for you! Just a filler, but here it is!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

_Two Weeks Later... _

* * *

Lily took a shaky breath as she saw the date. It had been two weeks since she had been woken by the Dark Lord, and it had been only a week since the Dark Lord had told her about the ritual she would go through to make her blood _pure_. Lily fought back her tears at the thought of abandoning the legacy that had been left to her by her parents through their blood. Unfortunately, there was no other way she could stay alive and stay in her son's life. It was all for him.

Lily pulled some dark green everyday robes, made from fine silk over her dark green dress. She made a face at the fact that the dark lord felt the need to dress her in only green. Once she had her robes on correctly, she pulled on a black cloak that covered her form and face, yet was cut in a feminine way. Once she was completed with her appearance, she took a breath and called for a house elf.

"Yes, Master's Guest?" a squeaky elf asked.

"I was told to call you when I was ready to meet your..._master_," Lily said in a dead voice.

"Of course, Miss," it replied and then touched Lily, teleporting them to a study that Lily had only been in once.

"Well, _Miss _Evans," Lord Voldemort said, putting emphasis on the 'miss', "Are you ready to get this done so that you can see your son?"

Lily kept her head down, but answered strongly, for Harry, "Yes."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Good. After much thinking and digging, Miss Evans, it has come to my knowledge that Lord Potter left everything to you, and that the lord Potter headship would go to your son when he turned fifteen. This is an ancient and noble house, so I would hate for the ministry to get their hands on the money and valuables that are no doubt in the bank now. As of right now, everyone beleives that you and the boy died that night. But I have been told that the assets are frozen until you arrive to decide what to do with them, since the goblins have ways of knowing for certain that you and your son are still alive. That is what we are going to do. We will go to Gringotts to do this ritual, after all goblins are better at performing this kind of ritual. You will get tested there. I have a suspicion that not all of your blood is filthy and I would hate for you to loose that part of your blood. The goblins will explain it further. Any concerns so far?"

"What about my son?" Lily asked, looking up at the Dark Lord.

"He will be brought by one of my most trusted. Once your are done _changing_ than the ritual to change his blood will be done as well. We will make sure that he still retains some of his Potter blood so that he doesn't loose that inheritance."

Lily nodded. "Then I suppose I have no choice but to be ready."

The Dark Lord nodded and placed a hand on Lily's arm that sent chills of foreboding down her spine. She tried not to shudder in repulsion as he apparated them to Gringotts. After they landed, Lily noticed that the Dark Lord had cloaked himself as well and had his hood up. He gave her a strong push towards the building of Gringotts. Once they had entered, the Dark Lord guided Lily to a teller. When they reached the goblin, he spoke.

"We have an appointment with Barclaw," The Drak Lord hissed.

The goblin nodded. "Sandtooth! Take them to see Barclaw."

Lily watched as a goblin stepped forward and gestured to them to follow. The walk wasn't long, although it felt as if she was walking to her death by the time Lily and the Dark Lord were lead into a meeting room. There was a goblin there waiting for their arrival.

"Lord Slytherin," he rasped, bowing in respect to the Dark Lord.

"We are here for the test on her blood, and then for that special ritual I gave you from Salazar's journals."

The goblin nodded and indicated that they take a seat. Once they were sitting, the goblin launched into explanations.

"First, Miss Evans, we will be checking your blood to see if you can lay claim to any houses through your blood. These house may have been dormant for a while, most likely kept alive through squibs. Than we will do the ritual to change your blood. And yes, it will hurt. A lot."

Lily nodded stiffly.

"You will need to choose a new name for yourself. And you will take on a last name from the dormant houses to bring it out of dormancy. After this is done, your son will be brought in and we will proceed with the blood adoption between the three of you. A new name will be chosen for him as well."

"A name has been chosen," The Dark Lord said.

"Very well. Let's begin," the goblin said.

* * *

A/N: Just a short note. There isn't much known about Lily other than a protective mother and brilliant witch. I know it seems as if she is letting Moldy Shorts win without a fight, but I think, in this situation, she would act in a way that would protect her child. And, I think that before his downfall, Voldemort wasn't as insane as so many think he was. They may seem OOC to you, but I think they were like this. Remember this is AU!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

"Now Miss Evans, if you could present your hand to me so that I may get a blood sample to do the test with," The goblin instructed.

Lily seemed hesitant, but offered her hand anyway, knowing that she had no other choice. Even though she didn't like the situation that brought this test to be performed on her, she wouldn't deny the fact that she was remotely curious to see its results. The goblin made a small cut on her finger, and collect a few drops of her blood into a vial. When the vial filled, the cut on her hand vanished, and Lily managed to keep her face calm. _You've been in the magical world for years already, Lily! That shouldn't surprise you,_ Lily thought to herself.

Lily watched as the goblin pulled out some parchment from a box in his desk. When he noticed Lily watching he said, "This is special parchment that was soaked in a goblin made ancestry tonic. When I drop a few drops of your blood on the parchment, it will list family names you are related to. Only the names that turn green are families without an heir apparent or head of house. Those will most likely be squib lines you can claim."

Lily nodded, not trusting her voice to speak, especially with the greatest Dark Lord of the Century in the room with her. The goblin placed the parchment on the desk, and dropped a few drops of Lily's blood onto it. Lily held her breath, feeling a strong feeling of anticipation course through her body. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily thought she noticed the Dark Lord shift forward slightly, but decided that her mind was playing tricks on herself. Although she couldn't quite read it upside down, she watched her blood create swirling lines and symbols that could only be gobbledygook, the language of the goblins. When it finished, Lily's eyes widened as the words slowly changed into English so that she could read it. The goblin lifted the paper and quietly read through it.

"Well, Miss Evans, there is only one family listed that has gone dormant that you could claim as your last name. It says here you are related to the Prewetts, the Blacks, distantly, and the Selwyns. The Selwyns are the only family that is dormant with no living lords, ladies, or heirs."

"The Selwyns?" The Dark Lord asked, his voice sounding almost impressed.

"Yes. It is my personal belief, milord, that the couple you may know had a squib for a child at some point, and that child had Miss Evans here."

"Good, than she should choose the last name of Selwyn as her new one. Now, when you cleanse her blood to dispose of the filth, she will remain blood related to the other listed families?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes," The goblin said, "Any family relations not magical will not show up on the test. Would you like to go on with the new blood ritual for Miss Evans?"

"Yes, might as well get it done and finished. Than we can deal with the…child."

The goblin nodded before standing, "Miss Evans, follow me to the ritual chamber. Lord Slytherin, please wait here. Only goblins and the person being performed on may enter."

The Dark Lord nodded and made himself comfortable, in a stiff way.

Lily followed the goblin and walked for what felt like a long time, when in reality, it was only about five or ten minutes. When she entered the room, the goblin turned to her.

"Miss Evans, lay on the dial after stripping yourself of all your clothes. Then you will be bathed before we begin. It will be painful, and if your body tries to pass out, let yourself loose consciousness. We will see you when it is all over," the goblin said, offering her a white robe.

Lily took the robe and did as asked. As the pain set it when the ritual started, she lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Long awaited, I know. I wanted to pick families that might make some sense. Anyways, next it Harry and his adoption and such. REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

* * *

Lily groaned as she woke up. When her eyes opened, she realized she was in an infirmary of some sort. She sat up and came almost face to face with the Dark Lord.

"You're awake," He stated.

Lily nodded, looking down before speaking. "How long was I unconscious for?"

"Only a few hours after the ritual. The ritual went well, and I suppose you would like to see the way you look now, since you have changed some."

Lily looked up and nodded carefully, deciding to go along with whatever he suggests in the hope that it will bring the meeting with her son sooner. The Dark Lord waved his hand and conjured a plain mirror and handed it to her stiffly. When Lily looked at herself, she held in her gasp. She may have been pretty before, but now she was beautiful. She had dark red hair, almost black, that hung past her shoulders and framed an elegant, yet soft face. Her eyes were no longer the pretty deep green, instead they seemed to glow the color of the killing curse. Her own skin had darkened as well, so she didn't look pale anymore. When she finished looking at herself, and came to the conclusion that she no longer looked like Lily Evans, she placed the mirror down, unsure if she should hand the mirror back tot he Dark Lord.

"What will happen now, sir?" She asked respectfully, silently grimacing.

The Dark Lord regarded her cautiously. "I have been thinking, and speaking with some close _advisers_ about the situation. I have told them that I had fathered a child out of wedlock and asked them what direction I should take. They suggested we...marry. For the sake of the image that would be placed in league with the lines I descend form. I'd rather not do this, but I could lose the Slytherin title with a child out of wedlock, regardless that we didn't create him..._in traditional ways_."

Lily shivered, not liking the idea at all, but knew that she had to accept or possibly forfeit her son's life, not to mention her own.

She sighed. "Very well, if this means my child will be safe then I accept this situation," Lily said carefully.

The Dark Lord smirked. "What makes you think you have a choice, _Lilith_?"

Lily looked down and chose her words carefully. "When will I be able to see my..._our _son?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "When I say. First, we have a bonding to do to ensure that I do not lose my..._connections_."

Lily watched as the Dark Lord stood and left the infirmary in a sweep of black robes. When she was finally alone, she took in a shaky breath and tried not to cry.

* * *

**_THEBEAUTY...THEBEAUTY...THEBEAUTY...THEBEAUTY...TH EBEAUTY...THEBEAUTY...THEBEAUTY...THEBEAUTY...THEB EAUTY...THEBEAUTY...THEBEAUTY_**

* * *

About an hour later, Lily found herself back in the goblin's office with the Dark Lord. She tried to keep some sort of mask on her face to hide her feelings about what was going to happen, but she knew she was failing horribly.

"Now, first we have...the bonding...then we can continue with the ritual to bring the child into your union, by blood and magic. I will be the bonder, and my associate, Riptear will be the witness if this is satisfactory to you, Lord Slytherin," Barclaw said.

The Dark Lord nodded stiffly.

"Now, Lord Slytherin, please take hands with Miss Selwyn, and recite after me. 'I, Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle Slytherin do hereby accept and take Lady Lilith Evans Selwyn as my wedded wife. To provide for, to care for, and to meet all common and not so common necessities in order for her to live. So mote it be.'"

"I, Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle Slytherin do hereby accept and take Lady Lilith Evans Selwyn as my wedded wife. To provide for, to care for, and to meet all common and not so common necessities in order for her to live. So mote it be," Lord Slytherin repeated.

"Now Lady Selwyn, please repeat: 'I Lady Lilith Evans Selwyn do take Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle Slytherin as my husband and promise to care for, provide an heir for if asked, and to obey my husband, so mote it be.'"

"I Lady Lilith Evans Selwyn do take Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle Slytherin as my husband and promise to care for, provide an heir for if asked, and to obey my husband, so mote it be," Lily repeated shakily.

Suddenly there was a flash between them, and she felt a slight tug to her magic.

"It is done. The consummating can wait until you are in more...private quarters," the goblin said.

Lord Slytherin nodded. "Now the child?"

Barclaw nodded. "Have you picked a name?"

Thomas Riddle smirked before answering. "Damon Salazar Riddle should suffice."

* * *

A/N: I know! Its been too long! (cowers in corner). But this was a nice size chapter I think. Yeah sorry it took so long, I've been in a Tomione kick for weeks lol Had to start a Tom/OC fic because of it.


End file.
